Shattered
by InternalD3mons
Summary: Callie gets into a car accident. She falls into a short coma and loses her memories for a short amount of time. Each character will have their own issues. A lot of Stef/Callie, Jonner, NO Brallie, Jesus and Mari sibling moments, and Lena/Callie. Rated M because it might get dark, please review!
1. Chapter 1

The night was dark. Darker than usual. Callie squinted, trying to see the road. To top off the unusual darkness, it was foggy and raining. She turned on her high beams, still struggling to see.

She slowed the car down, she was a new driver. She had just finally received her license, and this was the first time she had ever driven in these kinds of conditions. She wished she had someone with her for some type of guidance, but she was alone. She spent the Saturday evening with Wyatt, hiking along some trails. They rested at a waterfall and had lunch, it was a really beautiful day. Until now. Now it was a gloomy, dark evening.

Callie wound the car around the dirt corner, it slid a little in the mud. Chills pulsed through her already nervous nerves.

Another car came around the corner, speeding. Callie blared on the horn, knowing it was going to hit her. She couldn't steer the car off the road, it would go into the river bank. She held the wheel tightly, and screamed when she heard the crushing and scraping of the two cars grinding together. And then, the world went black.

* * *

><p>Stef listened to her phone, "Stef it's bad. It's real bad." She heard Mike whisper. He had just called, informing her of a terrible head on collision. They were unusual, but not on nights like this.<p>

"Do they know who the victims are?" She asked, pulling her uniform out of her closet. With her phone resting in between her head and shoulder, she began getting dressed.

"Stef they can't even identify the vehicles." Mike explained.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Text me the location, please." She said, hanging up the phone.

Lena stood in the doorway, she was already in her nightgown. It was a crisp white, it brought out her beautiful skin. She smiled, her wife was so beautiful.

"What's up Stef?" She asked, bringing Stef out of her trance.

"Uh, there was a- um, collision. They need me to go in." Stef said, tucking her phone in her pocket.

"Who was it? Are they okay?" Lena asked, her heart already going out to the victims.

"No, no one knows yet. From the sounds of it... I don't think so." Stef sighed.

"When Callie gets home will you help her with her calculus? She asked me to this morning but I'm going to be a while." Stef explained.

"Of course," Lena chuckled, "But I may not be the best advice."

Stef laughed, giving Lena a quick, loving kiss, "And that's why I love you." She winked.

* * *

><p>"Where's Callie?" Jude asked, walking into the kitchen with Conner in tow.<p>

Lena looked up from her cutting board, "She's still with Wyatt, Jude. Do you boys need anything to eat?" She asked, looking from one to the other. Together, they shook their heads and retreated back upstairs.

Marianna was sitting in her room painting her nails, she didn't notice when Jude and Conner walked into Jude's room and closed the door.

"So," Jude said, sitting down on his bed, "Now what?"

Conner shrugged, sitting next to him. Their knees were touching.

"It's weird out." Conner said, looking out the window.

"I know, it kinda scares me." Jude said, closing the curtain.

"Why?" Conner asked.

"Because," Jude sighed, "In one of my old foster homes, when it rained... our foster dad... he would take Callie outside to the shed...and I don't know what happened in there but I know it was bad. I knew because Callie always cried when it rained, and she wouldn't speak for a long time after she came back. And she would sit all funny, and she would be beat up, and I think I know what happened but I don't want to say it because-" Jude was rambling, and tears were threatening to fall. He knew what happened in the shed, he knew Callie was forced to do sexual favors. He just couldn't bear to admit it.

Conner cut Jude off, shushing him, "It's okay, Jude. She's okay, you're okay." He said, smiling a reassuring smile at Jude.

Jude took a deep breath, "But what if he tries to find her, or tries to do it again?" He asked, his eyes watery. A sneaky tear rolled down his cheek, and he wiped its trail away.

"Stef won't let that happen, Lena won't let that happen, Brandon won't let that happen, Jesus and Marianna won't let that happen, you won't let it happen, and neither will I." Conner said, leaning forward and giving Jude a deep, heartfelt kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Jesus leaned into Marianna's room.<p>

Marianna looked up from her nails, "What do you want?" She asked, continuing her painting.

Jesus sighed, "I'm just upset." He admitted, rolling his shoulders. He didn't like to admit these kinds of things.

Knowing that Jesus had to be _really _upset to admit his feelings or even want to talk about them, she screwed the cap back onto the bottle and set it beside her.

"What's going on?" She asked, meeting Jesus' sad eyes.

He walked into her room and shut the door behind him, "Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough I guess." He shrugged, sitting on the edge of Marianna's bed.

Marianna stood up and sat next to him, her worry growing, "What do you mean?" She asked.

He looked down at his lap, "Our dad didn't even want to meet us, Ana left us, and I just feel... I don't know." He said, his voice wavering.

"Jesus you're good enough, you're amazing and I love you. Everyone in this house loves you." Marianna told him, looking him in the eyes. He had to hear this, he had to know it was true.

"I'm afraid Moms aren't going to want me." He admitted sadly.

"They always will, they're our moms, Jesus." Marianna said.

Jesus shrugged, not saying anything.

"Even though you piss me off more than anyone in this world, you're also the person that I love more than _anyone _in the world, because you're my brother." Marianna said, wrapping her arms around him.

Jesus laughed and pulled her in for a tight, loving hug, "I love you...Brat."

* * *

><p>Stef parked her car on behind the row of police cars, ambulances, an firetrucks that lined the road. She got out and walked down, looking for Mike.<p>

"Hey!" She called when she finally saw him. He was leaning against one of the ambulances, his head in his hands. Stef knew something was wrong.

"Mike- Mike what's wrong?" She asked.

Mike looked up, and she could see that tears had been running down his cheeks, "Stef..." He trailed off, not knowing how to tell her this kind of news.

"Mike what the hell is happening?" She asked. She had never seen Mike cry at a scene like this before, and she was afraid. She knew it was bad.

"Stef...Callie was in one of the vehicles." He told her, running forward when he saw her falling. He caught her in his arms just before she hit the ground. He lowered them both to the ground, cradling a broken Stef.

"Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay." Stef wailed.

Mike cradled her in his arms, "I don't know Stef, it's bad." He admitted.

She bolted upwards, and he followed. She was speed walking towards the scene, she had to see for herself. She didn't believe him. Callie was okay. Callie _had _to be okay.

She cried out when she saw the wreckage. Two cars were basically knotted together, both unrecognizable from the vehicles they used to be.

Mike held onto Stef, not sure if she would fall again, "Where is she?" She asked, her voice a raspy cry.

Mike nodded towards the closest ambulance, and Stef took off. She ran to the back doors and looked inside, crying out at what she saw. Her baby, her sweet, beautiful baby lying on a stretcher. She was covered up to her neck with a white sheet, but Stef could see the wounds beneath. Blood was seeping through, and her neck was in a brace.

She stumbled up into the ambulance, immediately being stopped by the two paramedics inside.

"I'm sorry officer, but she's in no state to answer-" The heavier one started, but Stef cut him off.

"I'm her mother." She choked out. The paramedics backed off, letting her take a seat as they closed the doors and made sure Callie was secure for the hospital ride.

Stef stared down at Callie, who was unconscious. Her face was covered in blood and cuts, her eyes looked bruised. It reminded her of when she first met Callie, when she was beat up. She knew Jude would relate this to other beatings Callie had received from previous homes. Stef took Callie's limp, cold hand and squeezed it. Her heart fluttered in relief when she felt Callie return the action.

**Hey guys! So I basically have a few ideas for this for each character, Callie is in the hospital and stuff from previous homes will come up, etc. Jude and Conner are a thing, yay! Brandon hasn't been included yet, but will definitely be in the next chapter, I think this one was getting a little long. I want to follow on each character and include them as much as possible, hit me up with any ideas and reviews! Thanks! Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm getting a lot of Private messages from people that are mad at me for deleting my stories... I didn't delete them. Something went wrong on my computer or the website a lot of my things have been removed, along with documents I was currently working on to update those stories. Does anyone know how to retrieve these lost documents? Sorry you guys are upset but I just wanted to clarify :(**


	3. Chapter 3

Stef watched in agony as the paramedics unloaded her broken daughter. She followed them breathlessly when they took her inside, only to be stopped.

"Please, that's my daughter." Stef choked out, her hands and knees shaking.

The nurse stopped and gave her a sympathetic look, "Ma'am I'm sorry but they need room to work."

"Please." Stef cried. She never cried in front of anyone, she knew she was at her breaking point. The nurse must have known too because she put her hand on Stef's shoulder and gently lead her to the waiting area. She sat her down on one of the blue, padded benches and smiled weakly.

"Can I get you water?" She asked. Stef simply shook her head, staring at the double doors that seperated her and her daughter.

"If you need anything, please come to the front desk. Anything at all." The nurse offered, her brown bun bobbing as she spoke. She was a hefty woman, but she was sweet and kind.

"I need to see my baby." Stef said. The nurse frowned, not knowing what to say. It reminded Stef of when she also had to separate parents from their children; it was heart breaking.

"They'll come out with news soon." The nurse promised, but Stef noticed that she didn't say whether the news would be good or bad. Her heart sank.

* * *

><p>"Mama?" Marianna said, peeking into Stef and Lena's room. Lena was folding clothes, and Marianna could tell she looked distressed. She knew when she messed up dinner. Lena <em>never <em>messed up dinner.

"Are you okay?" She asked, walking into their room.

Lena let out a deep breath, tossing one of her folded shirts to the side. "I'm just tired, Baby."

Marianna knew she was lying. Marianna and Lena had a bond like Stef and Callie had; they just _knew _when something was wrong.

"Mama..." Marianna said quietly, gently sitting down on the edge of the bed. She was careful not to disturb any of Lena's piles of perfectly folded clothes.

"Yes my dear?" Lena asked, plucking a green towel from the basket and folding it up.

"I know somethings wrong." Marianna told her very matter-of-factly.

"I'm just stressed, Hun. Nothing to worry about." Lena said, smiling weakly.

"Mom..." Marianna started, making Lena stop folding the towel. Lena sighed in defeat and sat beside her.

Marianna took Lena's hand and held it tightly, "You know we love you just as much now as we did..._before_ right?" She asked, staring into Lena's misty eyes. Lena knew that she was referring to the miscarriage.

"I know that. I just feel..._empty._" Lena choked out, and she was trying to blink back her tears.

"Why? Well, I know why...but.."

"Because Frankie was a piece of me, and I lost her. I lost a piece of me.." Lena cried, the tears finally sliding down her cheeks. Marianna wrapped her arms around Lena, hugging her tightly.

"But I know I have more pieces of myself, bigger pieces that need me to be strong and to make it through this." Lena continued, and Marianna smiled. She knew Lena was referring to her and her siblings.

"It's ok Mama, you always keep us strong and yourself too... It's our turn to keep _you _strong." Marianna told her, burying her face in Lena's thick, dark curls.

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong with Jude." Jesus said when he walked into Brandon's room.<p>

Brandon turned away from his keyboard and stared at Jesus, confused, "What?"

"Jude...He's upset." Jesus explained, nodding back towards his own room.

Brandon placed his headphones on the keyboard and stood up, following Jesus to his room.

Jude was lying on his bed, curled up in a ball. Jesus and Brandon exchanged concerned glances, not sure how to handle the situation. Sometimes trying to help Jude made his situation worse, if you were lucky, you would be able to help.

"Hey man." Brandon said, sitting on the edge of Jude's bed. Jesus pulled a rolly chair from his desk and sat in front of Jude's bed.

"Hi." Jude mumbled, his voice low and sad.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked gently.

Jude shook his head, "Nothing."

"Jude, we're your brothers. We know when something's wrong." Jesus said, smiling at his younger brother. He always wanted a little brother, and he couldn't imagine his life without Jude already.

"It's Conner." Jude said quietly.

"What happened?" Brandon asked, he knew Jude and Conner were a thing, everyone did. No one questioned it or thought anything of it, in all honesty, they all thought it was adorable.

"His Dad." Jude retorted. He was still staring off, not making eye contact with either of them. Jesus and Brandon exchanged another quick glance, they knew how Conner's dad was; that's why he was the only one who didn't know about their relationship.

"What did he do?" Jesus asked defensively, ready to go say a few things to Conner's dad if he had too.

"He called me a faggot, and a queer. And he said Conner can't come here anymore." Jude whispered.

"Jude, you're not a queer." Brandon said, flinching a bit when Jesus bolted up from his chair.

"What are you doing?" He asked, noticing how upset Jesus was.

"I'm going to go talk to that asshole." He snapped, grabbing the red hoody that was hanging on the door knob.

"Dude, don't do that." Brandon pleaded, trying to keep him level headed.

"Why not?" Jesus asked, staring at Brandon.

"For one thing, it's almost ten o'clock. And for the second, I'll drive us _both _there tomorrow." Brandon said, and both Brandon and Jesus nodded in agreement.

"Why would you go talk to him?" Jude asked, sitting up.

"Because we're your brothers." Brandon said.

"And we'll always have your back." Jesus added.

* * *

><p>"Callie Foster." Mike told the woman at the front desk of the hospital. She nodded and typed in the name, only to frown. Mike's heart stopped in his chest, he knew that frown meant something bad. It was the same frown <em>he <em>used when he had to deliver devastating news.

"I'm sorry Mr. Foster, but she's in critical condition. She's currently undergoing surgery.." She explained. Mike ran his hand threw his hair, it wasn't the worst news he could have been given, but it certainly wasn't the best.

"Can I wait here? Will you update me on anything that changes?" He asked.

"Yes. There's another woman in the waiting room waiting on the same girl...your wife?" She asked.

Mike shook his head, "Ex wife. How is she?" he asked, concerned about Stef's stability.

The receptionist frowned again, but in sympathy, "She's a mess."

"Hey, if anything changes... will you tell me first? That was I can find an easier way to deliver it to her that might make it easier on her?" Mike asked, and she nodded.

"Of course."

"Thank you." He said, turning and heading for the waiting room. He stopped at the door before he went in, he knew that Lena was unaware of what was happening. He stopped in the hallway and pulled out his phone slowly, trying to think of a way to deliver such heartbreaking news.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lena?"

"Hello? Mike? What's up?" Lena asked, yawning. She woke up when her phone buzzed, and she got concerned when she saw three missed calls from Mike. She became even more concerned when she saw that Stef's side of the bed was empty. She swallowed a lump in her throat, the last time Mike had bad news...she almost lost her wife.

"It's.." Mike started but trailed off, hearing Mike's voice catch made Lena get up and out of bed. She knew she was going to the hospital, but she hoped it wouldn't be as bad as last time.

"Mike, what's going on? Is Stef okay?" Lena asked, her voice catching as well.

"Yeah, Stef's fine. But Callie..." Mike broke off, not knowing how to deliver the news.

"Mike.." Lena said, taking in a shaky breath.

"Was she- was Callie in that accident?" She whispered. She remembered Stef saying it was bad, and chills were shooting through her body.

"Yes." Mike said quietly.

"Oh my god..." Lena gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is she..Is she okay?"

Mike sighed, "It's not looking good, Lena. But Stef needs you here. I'll go there and watch the kids. Don't tell them yet, Stef's a mess. I've never seen her like this...she's..._broken_...and I know if anyone can fix it... it's you." He admitted. He still loves Stef, but he knows they'll never be together again. They have a bond, and will always care for one another...and that's all Mike needs.

"Thank you Mike...Thank you." Lena said, smiling through her tears.

* * *

><p>Marianna woke up at the sound of voices down stairs. Fear pulsed through her veins, it reminded her of living with Ana.<p>

So many times Ana would leave her and Jesus alone while she went out to buy and sell drugs. So many times when she came back she brought a gross, dirty, drug addicted man home with her. Each time she did, he would target her and Jesus. He would call them names, hurt them...and Ana would..._laugh. _

Marianna picked up her phone and flipped on the flashlight app, she shined it towards Callie's bed. Seeing the time, which was 11:02 PM, she immediately got worried.

Callie should be back by now.

She dropped her phone and gasped when she heard her door creak open. The light switched on and part of her expected to see one of those evil men from her past, but it was Mike. Mike? Why is _Mike _here?

"Hey, just checking up on you." He said quietly.

"Wait!" Marianna said before he could completely close the door, "Where's Callie?"

Mike paused, not knowing what to say.'

"Uhh, Mari, just get some rest okay?"

"Where are moms? What's going on?" Marianna asked, and Mike could sense the fear in her voice. He knew if he told her she'd be even more upset, but he doesn't want to lie.

"They're busy, just get some rest." He said gently.

"Okay." She said, to tired to argue. Mike closed her door again and Marianna flopped back onto her bed, glancing once more at Callie's bed and its emptiness.

* * *

><p>After speaking with the woman at the front desk, Lena made her way into the waiting room. Stef was sitting in a chair, her whole body shaking. She was staring off at a wall, zoned out of the word around her.<p>

Lena sat next to her and took Stef's hand into her own. Stef turned and looked into her eyes, and for the first time Lena saw something she'd never seen in her wife's eyes. Fear.

* * *

><p>"Callie Foster?" A young man called as he opened the doors that had restrained Stef hours earlier.<p>

Lena and Stef jumped up immediately, anxious for news pertaining to their daughter.

The doctor ushered them out of the waiting room for privacy when he noticed that everyone else that was waiting was trying to hear what was being said.

"How is she?" Stef managed to ask. She was still shaking, and was basically leaning on Lena for support.

The doctor had a far away look in his eyes, and both Lena and Stef's hearts sank.

"I'm Doctor Thomson, and it doesn't look good. We've passed through surgery, and she did excellent. We have two concerns; during surgery and when we cleaned her up, the nurses noticed many scars along her body..." He said, eying the two women suspiciously.

"I didn't hurt my daughter." Stef snapped, immediately defensive. Lena gave her hand a quick squeeze to calm her down before she spoke.

"Callie isn't either mine or Stef's biological daughter. We adopted her two months ago. Before she came to us she suffered through many unfit families who didn't care for her the way they should have." Lena explained, and the doctor looked ashamed for having accused them of such a thing.

"What's the other problem?" Stef asked, staring at the doctor.

"Callie suffered major brain swelling... enough to put her in a coma." He explained. Stef and Lena gasped.

"If she recovers...which in all honesty would be a true miracle... she will more than likely lose most of her memories." He continued explaining.

Lena furrowed her brows, "What does that mean?" She asked.

The doctor sighed, "She won't know who you are."


End file.
